Kappard
is a commander of the Notraiders and villain from Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure. Appearance Kappard is a tall alien with pointy ears who is based on the Japanese monster Kappa, his skin tone is water green and his forehead has a red oval mark. His hair is olive green styled in a straight bob style and in the center of it, he has a bald characteristic of the Kappa. His suit is mainly dark green with an apple green torso and has orange tones on his thighs. Kappard has silver shoulder pads and a large silver neck inlaid with three pearls in the middle. His shoulder straps protrude from his shoulder pads, he wears transparent blue sleeves on his elbows. As for footwear, he uses silver pointed with light blue tones. On his neck, he wears a gold necklace and uses transparent orange lenses on his eyes. He is usually seen wielding a double-edged laser sword with a gold hilt. When it gets upgraded, the hilt becomes larger with spikes protruding from each side, and also allows him to extract a target's imagination to enhance it. Personality Kappard is very dedicated to defeating the Cures. He is flamboyant, describing himself as a "man overflowing with style". He likes performing a lot of exaggerated poses with his hands or body, such as doing a flip while introducing himself. This is also notable when he extract a target's imagination, as the animation shows him doing over the top "cool" poses. He views himself as superior to humans. When things don't go his way, Kappard becomes enraged. In battle, Kappard has his Nottorei swarm Pretty Cure and attack them head on, rather than organizing the Nottorei in formations. He also appears to prefer fighting the Cures himself instead of just letting his fleet of Nottorei do it for him. His main goal is to obtain Fuwa's powers. Kappard appears to have strong bitterness about acceptance towards other aliens and humans, feeling extremely annoyed and awkward when he has to interact with anyone of them. This hatred is not unreasonable though, as it is later explained in episode 37 that this hatred originated from when his planet's water source was taken by visitors when he was younger. Abilities Kappard can breathe underwater. In fact, he regularly has to replenish his internal water supply by surrounding himself with water from a lake, waterfall, or other source. Additionally, Kappard wields a dual-sided laser sword that he uses directly in combat. His sword gets upgraded in episode 12, and in the following episode, it is shown that he can now use it to extract a target's imagination with it and can fuse it with the weapon to change it into something else. The sword is downgraded to its normal form after he leaves the Notraiders. His power appears to increase while it is raining, using it to his advantage in episode 28, even to the point where he just used his sword without any enhancement from anyone's imagination to fight the Cures. Relationships * Garuouga - Kappard's boss, from whom he takes orders. * Tenjo - Despite them both being Nottoraiders, Kappard is competitive with Tenjo, as he wants Fuwa's power for himself instead of Tenjo. By the end of the season, they have set their differences aside and have become a cooperative duo. * Nottorei - Kappard commands his own troop of these minions. History Before the course of the season, Kappard used to reside on his own unknown planet with different races coexisting, until one day his home was robbed by greedy visitors and soon its water was drained due to conflict between races, and it later got destroyed. Since then, he developed a bitter grudge against humans and other aliens and wanted revenge against them, so he decided to join the Notraiders after Darknest offered him the opportunity and had been stealing resources from other planets. He first appears in episode 1 in search of Fuwa. Before he can attack Hikaru, Lala and Prunce, the trio escape back on the rocket and head up into space. He gives chase and successfully manages to get Fuwa where he can grab her, after a hole formed in the side of the rocket. However, Hikaru was there holding onto Fuwa and as he tried to attack them, Hikaru transformed into Cure Star. He ordered the Nottorei to fight Star first but they were too weak, so he decided to take matters into his own hands. However, Star performed Star Punch which forced him to end the fight there. In episode 2, he fights Cure Star again. Lala tries to help, but Kappard sends some Nottorei after her. When Kappard finds that Lala wants to become a Pretty Cure, Kappard says that it's impossible because miracles don't happen twice. He's proven wrong when Lala transforms into Cure Milky. Her electricity-based attack, Milky Shock, severely hurts Kappard due to his body containing a lot of water. In episode 3, Tenjo and her Nottorei arrive on Earth so Tenjo can deliver a message to Kappard. She says that Galogre wants Kappard to leave Earth so that Tenjo can fight Pretty Cure instead. Kappard refuses to leave because he doesn't want Tenjo to get Fuwa all to herself. In episode 13, he tests out his upgraded weapon for the first time, taking Karube Tatsunori's imagination to turn it into a hoverboard. He is able to gain the upper hand by using it to quickly fly around and deflect the Cures' attacks, but Milky is able to knock it out of his hands, allowing her and her teammates to use Southern Cross Shot to turn it back to its original form. In episode 32, it is shown in a flashback that he, along with Tenjo and Garuouga, were all recruited by Darknest after he and Garuouga's respective planets were destroyed and Tenjo left her planet Guten. In episode 37, he reveals how his home planet was attacked and destroyed when he was younger as he watched helplessly along with his family when a group of aliens from another planet drained it of its water. That event caused him to develop distrust over anyone from other planets, and suggests to Milky that she will end up being betrayed soon. In episode 45, in order to enact revenge against the Cures, he darkens his own imagination to power up his weapon, allowing it to turn into a moon-themed bo staff and a trident, only to face defeat once again when Cure Star unlocked her Twinkle Imagination. After the battle, Star attempts to persuade him to change his ways, but Darknest suddenly warps him back to the headquarters and appears to forcefully be restrained by dark energy. In episode 46, he along with his fellow generals were given armor by Darknest that twisted their imaginations to supply them with more power, which in turn costed him his well-being and sanity. In the middle of the battle, Darknest suddenly reveals her true self as the Ophiuchus Princess, leaving him stunned. The Cures then activate Twinkle Imagination and use Star Twinkle Imagination to purify him along with Tenjo and Garuouga. During his recovery in episode 47, Kappard was reluctant to taste Hikaru's rice ball and claimed that water was sufficient for him since he was not used to having unknown food, but after giving a bite, he soon understood Hikaru and Lala's kindness and felt heartfeltly happy. He and the Notraiders later joined forces with the Cures but was no match against Ophiuchus. In episode 48, he was one of the people who gave out his imagination to support the Cures to defeat Ophiuchus after the universe was swallowed up in darkness. After the final battle, Kappard kindly bid the Cures farewell, no longer having a grudge against them. A few years later in episode 49, Kappard has worked with Tenjo and Garuouga on renovating the former headquarters into a botanic garden with the reformed Notraiders. Etymology His name Kappard could come from the word Kappa, which could allude to his appearance and the Kappa that Hikaru saw in ''HUGtto! Pretty Cure'' episode 49. Trivia *The creators of the ''Pretty Cure'' manga, the Kamikita Twins, are big fans and often draw fanart of him on their twitter even though he doesn't appear in the manga. Gallery Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure